


Nostalgie

by EliLynch



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Как-то так сложилось, что одно прикосновение к руке Тэцу было важнее всех женских грудей мира. Даже тех, что пятого размера.





	

Аомине раз за разом приходил на тренировки и все пытался понять, если ли в них тот смысл, какой хочет видеть он.   
Броски Куроко становились все увереннее. Матч с Ёсен остался позади, Куроко уже успел доказать, что хорош не только в роли пасующего. Его мастерство росло, а в душе Аомине в то же время росла и ширилась пропасть тоски, пустыня ностальгии и оазис-мираж надежды.   
Куроко со своей стороны не подпитывал мираж новыми иллюзиями.   
На тренировках он держался со своей всегдашней вежливой отстраненностью, дольше установленного ими времени не задерживался, о счастливой жизни во времена средней школы не заговаривал.   
— Не бывает так, чтобы все стало как раньше, — задумчиво произнес он во время их второй встречи, а на вопрос Аомине, к чему это было сказано, печально улыбнулся одними уголками губ и пожал плечами:   
— Просто мысль вслух, Аомине-кун.   
Аомине-кун. Это сразу же обрывает связь с Тейко. Фамильярничает он один, никак не переключится с "Тэцу" на "Куроко".   
— Куроко, — без проблем выкрикивает Кагами Тайга, когда решает проводить свою тень до дому и прерывает их совсем не интимное уединение.   
Кагами останавливается рядом с площадкой, не переступая границу. Если Куроко отвечает, что хочет сделать еще несколько бросков, то Кагами громко вздыхает и начинает бродить туда-сюда, точно как тигр за прутьями клетки в зоопарке. Будь на то воля Аомине, он запер бы Кагами в клетку с другими тиграми и позволил им решать, кто самый сильный.   
Но это бы расстроило Тэцу.   
Когда Куроко и Кагами уходят вместе, Аомине смотрит им вслед. Он пытается вспомнить, что чувствовал, когда они с Тэцу шли куда-то вдвоем и точно так же болтали и улыбались друг другу. Получалось, что ничего особенного. Сытое спокойное довольство человека, считающего, что в его мире перемены невозможны.   
"Это же Тэцу, он никуда не денется, а если бы и делся, то что с того, он мне больше не нужен". Как же сильно он ошибался. Так же сильно, как когда считал себя непобедимым. Света в упертом Кагами Тайге оказалось намного больше, чем ожидал Аомине. 

Он задавался вопросом, целует ли Кагами Куроко, как только они сворачивают за угол и пропадают из его поля зрения. Порывался проследить и проверить, но отговаривал себя. Он не был уверен, что смог бы продолжить помогать Тэцу, если бы убедился, что теперь тот влюблен в другого. Его чувство ревности было похоже на маленького капризного ребенка. Хотелось топать ногами и требовать вернуть все как было. Ну и что с того, что он сам разломал подаренные игрушки, пусть склеятся заново.   
Без его участия. Хотя он-то считал, что делал все возможное. Разве он не изменился? Тэцу говорил, что да. Хвалил его улыбку. Не то чтобы Аомине всерьез верил, что Куроко победил его ради того, чтобы снова любоваться на улыбку. Никаких других шагов к сближению Куроко не предпринимал. 

— Большое значение в таких делах имеет невербальный язык тела, — утверждал Кисе, к которому Аомине, отчаявшись, обратился за советом. Само собой, он соврал, что речь идет о подкате к девушке. К девушке с очень большими буферами.   
— Что это за хрень?   
— Аомине-чи, подожди, я как раз пытаюсь тебе рассказать, — вздохнул Кисе. — Это сигналы, неосознанные, которые один человек подает другому. Например, девушка может смотреть на тебя и поправлять прическу. Или облизываться медленно. А еще считается, что если она отзеркаливает... — Он счел это слово слишком сложным для Аомине и исправился. — Повторяет все твои движения, то это тоже признак симпатии.   
— И эта фигня действительно работает?   
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Кисе и подмигнул. — Меня-то все девушки хотят. И не только девушки.   
Он выразительно посмотрел на Аомине. Аомине показал ему кулак и ушел, предоставив звезде модельного бизнеса платить за их ланч.   
Но может, смысл в его совете был. То, что Тэцу повторял многие его движения, ни о чем не говорило (чьи же повторять, если тренер сейчас он?), но кроме того, он и облизывался часто. Волосы тоже поправлял. Смотрел пристально.   
А один раз спросил, как Аомине относится к собакам.   
— Прекрасно, особенно к тем, что бойцовских пород, — честно ответил Аомине.   
Это тоже ни к чему не привело. Куроко не предложил гулять с четвероногим другом вместе, вместо этого он посетовал, что Кагами собак боится, и произнесено это было с той беззлобной ворчливостью, с какой жены говорят о недостатках своих супругов. Кто-то забывает мыть посуду по вечерам, а кто-то боится собак.   
— Дебил он, твой Кагами, — едва не ответил Аомине. Надо было сдерживаться, вдруг не "его".   
Время поджимало. Вскоре должна была состояться эпохальная схватка между Сейрин и Ракузан. Может, Сейрин выиграют (Аомине хорошо знал Акаши и поэтому считал, что без чуда Сейрин не обойтись), может, проиграют, но после этого Тэцу точно закончит тренироваться с ним.   
Когда у него было полным-полно времени, он тратил его на все, что угодно, кроме Тэцу. Теперь только и мог думать о том, как оно утекает сквозь пальцы. "И почему мне нравится Тэцу? — тоскливо думал он. — У него даже сисек нет". У девушек с плакатов были, но они с каждым днем интересовали его все меньше. Как-то так сложилось, что одно прикосновение к руке Тэцу было важнее всех женских грудей мира. Даже тех, что пятого размера.   
В конце концов Аомине сделал то, что получалось у него лучше всего. Пошел напрямик, понадеявшись на свою фантастическую интуицию.   
— Тэцу, — сказал он за день до решающего матча, убедившись, что сегодня у Дуракагами нашлись дела поважнее, чем сопровождение своей тени, — а ты хоть иногда вспоминаешь прежние времена?   
— Какие именно? — бесстрастно уточнил Тэцу, запихивая мяч в в свою светло-серую сумку. На молнии сумки болтался брелок с тигром, который порядком раздражал Аомине.   
— Ну, о тех, когда мы встречались.   
— Вспоминаю. Но ведь это осталось в прошлом.   
_Была ли вопросительная интонация? Была или ему послышалось? Проклятье, параноиком станешь, пока все это выяснишь._  
— Я бы не сказал, что совсем в прошлом.   
— Хм? — Тэцу поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, из-за чего все слова застряли у Аомине в горле.   
— Нууу, — проговорил он, злясь на себя за то, что опять начинает предложение с невнятного слова-паразита. — Я думаю, что мы могли бы попробовать... снова. Встречаться, в смысле.   
— Зачем?   
Да, про умение Тэцу ставить собеседника в тупик Аомине успел забыть. И про то, что любой, пусть и самый важный вопрос с его стороны сопровождается безэмоциональным взглядом голубых глаз, заставляющим почувствовать себя худшим нестабильным существом. Из Тэцу вышел бы хороший следователь.   
— Затем, что ты мне все еще нравишься.   
— Я не думаю, что могу в это поверить.   
Справедливое замечание. В упоминавшиеся прежние времена, когда они встречались, Аомине говорил "нравишься" и "люблю" чаще, чем следовало. Ему казалось, что это верная тактика. Тэцу получал то, что хотел услышать, а он получал покладистого парня. 

Бывает так, что часто говоришь о любви, и слово затирается, как номер на любимой футболке, выцветает и постепенно исчезает совсем. А бывает и иначе, сначала ты признаешься бездумно, желая избавить себя от лишних проблем, и только позже понимаешь, что говорил правду. Любовь возникла, исчез Тэцу.   
— Ты же сам говорил, что я изменился! Тэцу, мне очень жаль, что я тебе раньше врал, но больше этого не повторится!   
— Не повторится. Потому что я тебе не поверю.   
— Ты с Кагами встречаешься, да? — разочарованно спросил Аомине.   
— С Кагами-куном мы просто хорошие друзья, — без промедления ответил Тэцу. — Ты действительно не понимаешь, почему я не хочу давать тебе второй шанс?   
— Понимаю, — неохотно признал Аомине. — Я тебя бросил, а до этого постоянно врал.   
— И сейчас, скорее всего, предлагаешь встречаться только из чувства ревности к Кагами-куну. Ты, похоже, до сих пор считаешь меня своей собственностью.   
— Нет, не считаю.   
Аомине подступил ближе. Куроко с места не двинулся, только сумку на землю опустил.   
— Я считаю, что тебя люблю, — тихо произнес Аомине. 

В этот раз признание далось ему с трудом. Не то что в их первый раз, когда они сидели в обнимку на полу в безнадежно захламленной комнате Мидоримы, и Аомине, в крови которого на тот момент содержалось около литра вина, захотелось потрогать Куроко пониже спины. В следующий раз обманывать тоже было просто, и в тот, что шел за ним. Каждый раз, когда Аомине хотелось секса, если говорить совсем прямолинейно. Его хитрости хватило на то, чтобы сообразить, что без доли романтики Куроко дальше поцелуев заходить откажется. 

Куроко вздрогнул и коснулся напульсника на правой руке, как делал, когда чего-то боялся.   
— Ты врешь.   
— Вовсе нет. Я же не совсем идиот, чтобы врать об этом снова после всего, что между нами было.   
— Много плохого, — с горечью произнес Тэцу.   
— Но не только! Помнишь... — Аомине замешкался, пытаясь отыскать самое милое и безобидное воспоминание из всех. — Помнишь, как мы точно так же раньше тренировались по вечерам? Один раз попали под ливень, а ты был без зонта.  
— И ты меня накрыл курткой, — закончил за него Тэцу.   
— Да. Чтобы ты не простудился.   
— Зато ты сам простудился, и мне пришлось носить тебе на дом лекарства и уговаривать их принимать... А теперь ты носишь пуховик. Красивый, — добавил он тише.   
Аомине потянул молнию вниз, распахивая полы пуховика, и привлек Куроко к себе. _Какой же он худой и маленький._ Аомине в своем пуховике мог бы согреть сразу двух Куроко вместо одного. Один сделал попытку оттолкнуть его, упершись кулаками в грудь. Аомине был уверен, что это не всерьез. Пожелай Тэцу уйти, он сделал бы это намного раньше, недаром исчезновение было его коронным приемом на площадке.   
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы отпустить своего бывшего сокомандника, Аомине прижал Тэцу ближе и поцеловал в макушку, вдохнув запах его волос.   
Приятное чувство узнавания. Пахло от Тэцу точно так же, как в средней школе: ягодным шампунем и свежестью.   
Куроко замер, перестав вырываться.   
— Ну что же ты делаешь, — произнес он с долей обреченности в голосе.   
— Доказываю, что не безнадежен, — ответил Аомине и поцеловал его снова, сдвинул в сторону его челку и коснулся губами лба. Глубоко вздохнув, Куроко запрокинул голову.   
Аомине решил, что победил.   
"Что же ты делаешь, почему стал хорошим, мне же теперь снова придется тебя любить", — развил мысль Куроко. Он тоже не считал себя проигравшим.


End file.
